ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Akimichi Partial Multi-Size Technique Training: Day One
Nobu’s Partial Multi-Size Technique: Day One -It was just another average day in Konoha for Nobu, where he would conceal himself within’ his own home and refusing to get out and do anything really. What was the point, if he went out, people would just laugh and call him mean names. He was done and tried of them all, and wanted nothing do with this village and the children within it. He had yet to meet anyone worth trying to get to know, since they never even gave him the chance of day to accept him. Sighing as he laid in his bed, eating a bag of chips and reading a comic book, he figured he could do this for the rest of time, but knew that eventually he would be forced to get out and do more by his parents. Shrugging his shoulders and accepting the fate that he could pull this off for a while longer, he yawned gently and wondered about taking a nice long nap.- -Zacarius was becoming increasingly frustrated with his son, but it wasn’t his son’s fault. The village children were tough on him, and no matter how kind he saw his son be, they just wouldn’t have anything to do with him. But he knew that if Nobu became strong, work and show his determination, then maybe perhaps they would accept him. Feeling now that he just had to interject and help his son get out, he moved towards his son’s room and knocked on the door before entering.- Nobu, c’mon. There’s something I want to show you. –His tone was very stern and serious, he was really not in the mood for Nobu to deny this and try to make exuses. So without even waiting for his son’s acceptance, he turned around and walked outside of the room, expecting Nobu to follow right behind him.- -Nobu had looked at his father in a somewhat confused matter as he saw the impatience with him in his eyes. He truely wondered if perhaps he had done something wrong, but couldn’t think of anything. Not wanting to upset his father at all, he went ahead with what he was told and placed his comic off to the side before getting to his feet and moved out of the door. He had never heard his father speak in the tone as he had before, except for that one time he had eaten his father’s last riceball during dinner, pretty much stealing it right under his nose as he was talking to a companion next to him. As they walked down the hall together, he tilted his head in curiousity as they were heading towards their back yard.- Father, where are we going...? -Zacarius did not even look down at his son as they had walked though their back door and moved into the yard. In the same stern voice he spoke in before, he folded his arms and tilted his head both ways so that he popped the bones with a loud crunch.- I am going to teach you the clan’s secret of Partial Multi-Size technique. Seeing that you have finished the academy, it’s about time you’ve learned more about the secrets of our clan. Are you ready to take the responsibilty behind this, or do you wish to go wither away in your room reading comics and snacking on food? –Zacarius may have spoken that he had a choice, but through his voice it was obvious that Nobu really didn’t have any choice at all.- -Nobu swallowed hard as he listened to his father and leapt down into the grass from the back porch and headed towards the center behind his dad. He was wondering when he would get the chance to learn more about the clan, but also regretted it beause it was just as his father had said. More responsibility, which means he had to work hard. He did in fact want to just go back to his comic and snack, but he knew his father much better then that, and would never risk either disappointing him, and upsetting him. His father was a force to reckon with, sure he was not the strongest of the clan, but he worked hard and still aquired a great amount of strength and power throughout his life. Nodding his head, he spoke in a nervous voice.- Yes father, I’m ready to learn... -Turning himself around to face his son now that they were in the center of the back yard, he gave his son a comforting smile to try to reassure him that he would be fine. Nodding his head in acceptance to his son’s answer, he thought for a moment since this was the first time he had to teach someone the ability that the clan carried with them since they were first created.- Nobu, you learned some basic uses of your chakra while in the Academy, and this will be just that. But instead of fousing your chakra through the hand seals, you will be redircting the flow of your chakra so that it will build up in only one part of your body at a time. In doing this, we in the Akimichi clan are able to expand our size, which overall increases our strength in our strikes. –Going ahead and demonstrating this, Zacarius raised his right arm into the sky, and before he knew it, it expanded and grew well more then the normal size of a human arm.- Once you get the idea of redireting the flow of your chakra from inside your body, this will become like second nature to you. Do you understand? -Nobu looked up at his father’s arm that was raised into the sky, then almost backed up a step as he witnessed it’s sudden growth in size. He had indeed learned how to use his chakra, but only in the manner of using hand seals to expell it. Never had he thought about redirecting his chakra from inside, and wondered just exactly how he was supposed to accomplish this. Looking back down to his own hand, he thought about his fathers words before nodding.- Yes sir, I understand... Let me try this. –Nobu flexed his hand before taking a deep breath and exhaling it. He wante to start out simple, and deided to try and use this technique on his pinky finger only. Closing his eyes to concentrate only on his small finger, he could feel his chakra flowing within him wildly as he attempted to calm it. Once he felt the calming come over him, he opened his eyes to attempt to flow chakra into this one appendage. But not matter how hard he tried, his small finger only seemed to look swollen from perhaps hitting it on something or breaking it. But it wasn’t injured, he had only slightly used the secret technique of his family and somewhat frowned in disappointment.- -Zacarius chuckled softly as he witnessed his son’s slight disappointment at not being able to use the secret technique in the first try, and merely shook his head.- Nobu my son, you are going to fail in this tehnique many times before you are accustomed to it. It took me a few weeks myself to get it fully down. And even longer to be able to do two appendages at once. But start off small, and keep trying. Eventually you’ll get it down. –Walking up to his son and rustling up his hair slightly, he smiled down at him and winked.- If you can at least get your finger done before nightfall, we’ll all go out to the Sasusomui BBQ resturaunt and you can order anything you like, okay? -Nobu looked up to his father after he had patted his head and rustled up his hair, then instatnly his expression of dissapointment had shifted to that of excitment with the promise of his favorite place to eat.- Okay, father, I will do my best! –Going ahead and looking back to his hand, he began to try his technique once more. Closing his eyes so that he could fully concentrate and not be distracted by anything around him, he again tried to focus his chakra into only one place from within himself. But yet again, as he opened his eyes and examined if he had accomplished anything, there was only a slight difference. But he would not be discouraged by this, and continued over and over , hoping that perhaps instead of just showing his father that he could do his finger, he wanted to complete his whole hand. But this seemed a little impossible as nightfall began to approach, and he had made little progress with even his finger. Sighing softly, he decided that he woul try this one last time before giving up for the day. Closing his eyes once more, and concentrating more then he had ever before, he suddenly felt a wave of chakra flow into his little finger, and when he opened his eyes, he was completly exstatic to see that his finger had suddenly expanded and grew to well more then 3x it’s normal size. Giving a shriek of happiness, he yelled to his father whom had been inside withi his mother since Nobu had started.- Dad! Dad! Come look! -Zacarius had actually been waiting right inside the house next to the back door, listening to his son’s frustration and attempts to get the technique down. He actually had a tinge of hope that his son would be able to get this down before the night, not only so that they could hurry and progress his training, but he too was just as excited to go to the resturaunt and have a feast. Upon hearing his son’s voice call for him, he waited for a moment so that perhaps it seemed like he wasn’t spying on his son, and emerged out from the door to witnessed his son’s progress. Smiling down at him, he clapped his hands to approve of his son’s work and nodded.- Looks good Nobu! It’s getting late, tomorrow morning we’ll train a bit more, but as for now, let’s go eat! -Nobu nodded excitedly as he had recieved his father’s approval of his work and was even more happy that they were going to be going out to eat today. Looking back to his extended, bloated finger, he concentrated his mind on reducing the size and returning the flow of chakra in his body to normal. It wasn’t long before his finger was back to it’s normal self and he was striding up to his father so that they could prepare to go out and have the feast his father had promised.- Make sure to wake me up early so we can get a good start! I want to have this down as quickly as possible! –He was hoping that showing his initiative would both please his father, and also possibly land him a desert after the meal is done. Chuckling to himself with his sly thoughts, he went ahead and finished preparing to go out in public by putting on some clean clothes and fixing his hair up nice.- -Zacarius chuckled softly to his son’s initiative of contining the training and simply nodded his head to him before he went off to gather his own things, and get his wife so that they could go out and enjoy a meal as a family. It wasn’t until they were all gathered in the living room that they departured the home together and started to head off in the direction of the resturant to whipe out what amount of food they would have there.- Category:Solo Training